Doing What You Can
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Meh. Damn Sucky Title. AU. Kuwabara, in order to have a place to stay, helps out a friend of a friend. With his two best friends who've possessed plushies, he helps Yusuke find his body with the help of Yusuke's cousin, Koenma.


MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Meh...

**Prologue**

"Although I died before I could really understand my life, I always wanted to look after someone. Some one to protect..."

Hiei shook his head. "We can't. We would be of no use to him. Only trouble. We-we can't even touch him" Kurama shrugged. "I'd like to pretend. He can see us. Can't you little guy?"

Kurama's fingers ghosted over the baby's stomach and goose bumps rose on the soft skin. The baby wiggled and giggled on his back. "Hiei…" Hiei waved his hand and the resulting wind blew the baby's soft red hair. "All we can do is look. Never touch." Kurama continued tickling the small baby boy. "That is true but…It's better than never watching him grow up. It's not like we have anything to do anyway."

Hiei grumbled. "You're more motherly than friendly."

Kurama twirled around in the room, his arms ghosting through the toys and lamps in his way. "He is ours. We can look after him in a way that others can't. Just wait till he's older to understand us"

Hiei snorted. "We're dead. What's not to understand?"

Baby Kuwabara giggled again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **_Kuwabara- Age 8_

"You're lucky I can't touch you boy!"

Kurama looked up from the book Kuwabara had picked out for him.

Kuwabara stuck out his tongue. "Stupid idiot!"

Kurama glowered, his eyes flashing gold. "Kazuma…" Little Kuwabara hung his head. "I'm sorry." Hiei huffed and took his fighting stance again.

Kuwabara copied him, a serious expression on his face.

"Now, from the top…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **_Kuwabara- Age 13_

"There! All done." Kuwabara put the stitching needle down on the desk and looked at his handy work.

Two plushies sat on his desk. Very well made if he said so himself!

One was about five inches tall, Fake black hair was sewn to the plushy head and two red buttons for eyes. A frown was stitched on its face and a mini hand made black shirt and a pair of black pants adorned the small doll. There was a mini strip of white cloth near it.

It had taken hours but the plushie had little soft fingers, a bit fat from the cotton. Instead of human like feet, it was just rounded off, like old fashion dolls. **(Think the POWERPUFF GIRLS.)**

The plushie next to it was 7 inches tall, the same as the first one. Only with longer hair with a vibrant red hue and a smile. The eye buttons were a calm leafy green and the shirt was red with yellow cuffs and long red pants, its legs were rounded off too.

Kurama was the first to speak. "It's…it's so…oh Kazuma!"

Hiei looked at the frown stitched on the shorter plushie. Did he really look like that? "Nice job brat. You're good at women's work" Kurama glared. "Hiei!"

The teen was too happy and proud of himself to let Hiei's compliment/insult get to him.

"Try possessing them"

Kurama lifted an eyebrow. "Possess?" The human boy nodded. "Try it. I made them especially for you two to possess. Just try it."

Hiei looked at Kurama skeptically. "It can't kill you" Kuwabara half joked.

The two ghosts floated to the plushie's that were so like them. Kuwabara watched as they disappeared in the plushie's general direction.

One minute

Two minutes

Seven minutes

What the hell was going on? The red head poked the Kurama plushie with his needle. "This isn't funny. Move or something!"

Maybe it was too much trouble and energy for them. He remembered once how Kurama explained that one day they'd just disappear. Maybe today was the day. He started to sniffle. He didn't want them to go. All the other kids thought he was weird and he had no friends. He wiped at his tears. "Move! Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone" And he started to sob.

"Shut the hell up" Kuwabara looked up with his brown eyes and saw the Hiei plushie twitching, the stitched mouth in a furious scowl. He saw the Kurama plushie twitch too. The Kurama plushie twitched again and fell on its side. The Hiei plushie chuckled but soon fell on its side, with a muffled curse.

After a little while, two plushie walked across the desk and collapsed on Kuwabara's outstretched arms. "You did it! But why did it take so long?"

Kurama flexed his slightly chubby plushie fingers, the stitched mouth opened when he spoke, black cloth, like an abyss, was stitched there. "Well, me and Hiei are used to possessing living humans and animals. Which can already move and do things on their own. Toys and plushies don't move. They are inanimate. So naturally it'd take a while to move it's uh…immovable legs and stuff."

"Ha. I moved first" Hiei pushed at Kurama.

"I don't care. Oh! There's something I've always wanted to do." Kurama shakily stood up on his cotton stuffed legs and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's hand. "That's a hug for your first word."

Kurama nuzzled his palm. "And your first step. And your first day of school"

Kuwabara sniffled again. He didn't want to cry again. He couldn't even remember his parents, and although his sister was the best he could ask for, Kurama's hugs and praises moved him somehow.

Then he felt a prick in his arm. "That's for scaring the shit outta me and Kurama when you were five" Hiei pricked him again with the needle. "That's for calling me stupid!"

"Ow! Hey! Kurama!"

"Hiei! Don't hurt him!"

"Bah! He can take it." Poke.

"Ow! Kuraaammmaaa!"

Kurama tackled Hiei.

**End**

I think this chapter went pretty well. I have been thinkin about this for a while now

I hope you like it. Even tho this is the prologue I am working on chapter two as you read. I like being a chapter ahead, so as not to be cornered but that doesn't mean I cant like ALTER the next chapter if u ask really nice! If the idea appeals to me I guess…

PLZ READ AND REVIEW!

Laterz Dudette


End file.
